Spoils of War
by S-Jo-M
Summary: Three friends picking up the pieces and moving on with their lives no matter what is thrown their way. All have different backgrounds, but all have a love for each other. ByaXOC, KenpachiXOC, and ?XOC


**Disclaimer: I do not own BLEACH nor the characters in it. I onlt take credit for my OC's that I have added.**

Chapter 1

"What, two more months until you're out of the Academy?" Sachiko Ueda questioned the younger girl in front of her, as they finished their late dinner in a bar on the outskirts of the Seireitei.

Naomi simply shrugged, "Well, that's the plan…" she was sure to keep her pale blue eyes on her food so that her friends would be less likely to sense a problem.

"The plan?" The third member of their party chimed in as she twisted the end of her fiery ponytail. "Why isn't it the fact?"

Naomi simply sighed, she should have known better than to think she could get something by either of them. Sachiko wouldn't have said anything even though she could feel the tension. Cho on the other hand, she wouldn't take bullshit from anybody. Especially not someone she cared about.

"I'm still having some trouble with my Zanpakuto…" She admitted.

"Still?" Cho demanded, not out of anger more out of friendly concern.

"I thought you managed to work all of that out…" Sachiko's cool green eyes rested on Naomi's bowed head. "She told you her name didn't she?"

"Well, yeah…but now she's not talking anymore." Naomi huffed finally letting out her frustrations, "I work my ass of everyday and I'm in the top of my class with hakuda and kido, but I just can't get my zapakuto to cooperate."

"Are they saying that you can't graduate?" Cho asked, she was a little less worked up and more confused at this point.

"No," Naomi sighed, "They want me to join the Kido Corps…"

Sachiko held back the smile that wanted to grace her lips, "You know, it is just as honorable to be a member of the Kido Corps as it is to be a member of any one of the Gotei 13."

Naomi sat back, "I know, I know….Tetsu-ni tells me that almost daily. It's just…all of my friends are here. I want to be with all of you."

"It's certainly not all it's cracked up to be," Cho told her after she downed the rest of her sake, "Especially for the lower ranks. It's all a bunch of patrol duties and paperwork."

Sachiko rolled her eyes, "It's not a walk in the park for anyone. No matter what rank, but I'm sure the Kido Corps would be just as challenging. Naomi, you're a sweet girl. You won't have any problem finding friends. No matter where you are placed."

"That's what mother says," the young woman sighed, "but I can tell it annoys her that I'm having so much trouble…she took me in, gave me a real name, provided me with the best tutors and instructors, but it just hasn't been enough."

"Maybe you're trying too hard." Cho put in as she stood up, "I know that Tsutakazura gets frustrated when I try to force her instead of working with her."

Naomi followed suit as soon as Sachiko managed to get out of the booth. The women discussed other ideas that Naomi could attempt, many of which Naomi had already exhausted over the past few years. None of them ever seemed to do any good. It was very frustrating to carry the name Iba and be unable to live up to what she was given. Tetsuzaemon was the lieutenant of the 7th division and their mother had been the lieutenant of the 3rd a number of years before. Of course no one really expected that of her, she was adopted after all. She was simply the girl that had been rescued from the Rukongai because the family had wanted a daughter.

"Naomi," Sachiko pulled the young woman out of her thoughts, "Will you be ok walking home by yourself? I have a few more errands to run before tomorrow for Ayaka."

"I can manage," Naomi laughed, "I've just been running around the Seireitei sense I could barely walk."

Cho scoffed, "Seriously Sachiko, I can't believe you're actually working as a servant. You already pull more weight than those 2 animals you share your seat with."

"You know I need the money Cho." Sachiko stated simply, it was an argument that had been on-going between the two since she had taken the job. "I'm not a servant. I am hired help, and the boys take the patrols while I handle the paperwork. It's really quite simple."

"She treats you like a slave." The red head let her temper show, "You brushed her damn hair. That's ridiculous."

"I know," she replied understand that she had to pick and choose her battles with this friend of hers, "It's just until I get back on my feet. After losing Tate, I was left with so much debt and I just can't seem to sell the house."

Naomi glanced at the oldest woman. The loss of her husband about a year before was still a little tough to think about. She knew that Sachiko was doing much better, but she herself couldn't imagine what it would be like to be so in love with a person that you would pledge yourself to them for the rest of your life and then have that person simply taken away by the tragedy of war. The idea was so sad; it still made her want to weep.

"Whatever." Was all Cho replied, it was still tough for her too. When she thought about Tate she remembered the one man that she felt she could whole-heartedly trust. He was just as good a friend to her as Sachiko was.

"Well, I'll see you ladies later. Both of you get home safely." With that Sachiko veered to the left leaving the two of them to walk alone.

"How do you think she is doing?" Naomi finally spoke after a moment.

"I can't really tell…she's so good at keep that collected smile in place." Cho sighed, "Sometimes I just want to shake her, but I guess everyone has to move on at some point. We can't live in the past."

The younger woman nodded, "I know, I just can't imagine it."

"You're young." Was all that Cho replied before the soft crying caught her attention, "you hear that?"

"Yeah," Naomi was already searching for the source of the noise.

They didn't have to look long before a small child with bright pink hair turned the corner. Her clothes were obviously covered in dirt as though she had fallen. The vibrant color of her hair covered parts of her tear stained face where it had matted from the snot produced by all of her crying.

"Lieutenant?" Cho breathed. Never had she seen the bubbly girl so out of sorts and she certainly was not the mothering type.

Lucky for her though, Naomi was scooping up the child. "Shhh, you're alright. I've got you," she cooed, "let's dry these tears so you can let me know what's wrong…"

Yachiru sniffled and snuggled into the young woman's uniform, she wasn't used to the soft figure of woman. She was raised by the rigid feel of muscle. "I-I-I can't fi-find Kenny…" she was trying her hardest to stop her crying.

"I see," Naomi murmured, "well the 11th barracks aren't too far from here. I can take you back there."

The small girl looked up at her wide eyed, "Pl-please…I just want Kenny…"

"We'll get you to him sweet girl, ok?" She stood up cradling her small form, before looking at Cho. She knew her friend was utterly clueless when it came to children so she only grinned, "I'll see you later Cho. I'm gonna get this little lady back to her men that I'm sure are tearing the Seireitei apart looking for her as we speak."

"Sounds good," was all Cho replied as she left for home.

Sighing Naomi took a moment to get her bearings. She knew the entire Seireitei well, but sometimes it could still be very tricky. Following her instinct she turned back and headed the opposite direction. She could sympathize with the girl in her arms. It was simply horrible to find yourself turned around in a place that was so much bigger than you. Before you knew it every corner looked the same and there didn't seem to be anyone to help you find your way.

"I'm Naomi by the way," she decided to make conversation to keep Yachiru calm.

"My-my name is Yachiru," she spoke softly.

"That's a very pretty name," Naomi told her, "It suits you."

"Kenny gave it to me," slowly but surely she was calming down.

"Oh? Well he chose well."

Yachiru managed a smile, "why are you wearing red?"

"Because I'm still a student at the Academy and these are our uniforms."

"Why are you here then?"

Naomi couldn't help the chuckle, "Because my family lives here. You know my brother, Tetsuzaemon Iba. He is a lieutenant too."

Perking up, Yachiru wiggled, "I know him!"

"Hey! Put her down!" the shout came before Naomi could react. The next thing she knew she was flat on her back with a razor sharp blade at her throat.

It took a moment for what had just happened to register. She had just had the breath knocked out of her but was in too much fear of the cool metal to attempt to catch it. She was staring up a staff into the eyes of the 3rd seat of the 11th division, while the 5th seat stood behind him shaking his head with Yachiru in his arms.

"Honestly Ikkaku, don't you think that was a bit rough?" Yumichika looked over the young woman his cohort had just flattened.

"No!" Yachiru shouted, "Don't hurt Angel-chan! She was taking me home!"

Once again time moved too fast for Naomi to keep up. In less than a second she was back on her feet with Ikkaku laughing beside her. When her vision wavered she thought she might vomit.

"Sorry about that," He patted her back, which had her wincing, "I thought you were taking her."

"Ignoring the fact that she was a block from our division," his feather-browed friend rolled his eyes.

Still unable to speak Naomi had to concentrate to keep from passing out. She wasn't sure whether to be angry or amused. "Water…" she managed to get out before she collapsed back onto the ground.

"Damn." Ikkaku huffed before throwing her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Poor thing," Yumichika mused walking over, "She has such beautiful hair…I wonder what she uses for it…"

The bald man simply rolled his eyes, "I'm sure you can share beauty secrets when she's not unconscious. Let's get back to the division before that Captain kills someone."

* * *

><p>Naomi awoke to someone poking her arm, causing her to shift. What happened? The last thing she could remember she…oh, that was right. She had passed out. Slowly she opened her eyes to see Yachiru leaning over her, before the girl took off out of the room like a bullet.<p>

"She's awake! She's awake!" the shouts could be heard all through the building, "Kenny! Kenny! Kenny! Angel-chan woke up!"

Sitting up the young woman looked around. It wasn't a much decorated room; in fact it wasn't adorned at all. She was laying on the only pieces of furniture that appeared to be in it; even then it was only a few pillows. The walls were white, the one across from her was smeared with all sorts of bright colors, but they stopped about half-way up the wall. She was sure that was the doing of the energy-packed lieutenant.

"Yachiru," she heard a grumbling voice sound from down the hall, "I told you to leave her alone."

The door slid open to reveal one of the largest men she had ever seen, with the exception of Captain Komamura. Kenpachi Zaraki. She had seen him from far away, but had never had the privilege of meeting the towering man in person. When he made his way over to her she was sure that he had to be a giant, but then Naomi happened to remember that she was still on the ground.

"So, you are awake." He smirked, "Lucky for you, you didn't hit the ground. Fell right into Ikkaku."

Naomi nodded, "Well, between being knocked flat and then pulled to my feet my body didn't know what to do…"

When he laughed she wasn't sure whether to be insulted or laugh with him. "We aren't used to dealing with weaklings around here. Gentle isn't a word ever used to describe my division."

Her back went up. She was used to male ego's but she would be damned if she was going to let him get to her. "I'm more than aware of that." She stood up and began folding the blanket with her back to him. "I am sorry that I inconvenienced you. I just wanted to be sure that your lieutenant made it home safely; she was headed away from your division when I found her. I planned on simply returning her before I was ambushed."

He frowned at her condescending tone, "Yachiru tells me that Tetsuzaemon is your brother."

"He is." She confirmed turning to face him, finding herself facing his sternum. Trying to keep her dignity she looked up. "And I should really be headed home. I'm sure her is plenty worried that I have not made it home yet."

Zaraki smirked. The girl had a fire in her eyes that made him want to challenge her. See if she had anything to back up the attitude. "I'll see you out. A little thing like you would be too tempting for some of my men." With that he turned and proceeded out.

She had to physically keep from paling. She would not be intimidated by the likes of him. Of course she knew that if he had the whim he could probably rip her limbs off without a moment's hesitation, but surely he wasn't that barbaric…Still, she followed behind a little closer than was probably appropriate. She knew the stories of the 11th division's men.

"I never did catch your name." He spoke as they neared the entrance to the division.

"Naomi," she told him simply.

"Well Naomi, stay out of trouble," Zaraki grinned as she started out the gate, "And tell your instructors at the Academy that you need to work on your endurance."

She gave him no reply but simply turned the corner hoping to get home as fast as she could.

"I like her Kenny." Yachiru spoke from her perch on his shoulder.

"Why am I not surprised?" He responded before heading back into the barracks.

* * *

><p>There's Chapter 1!<p>

Please Review, I'd love to know what you think!


End file.
